


Summer evening

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Sunset, beach, and spending time alone with each other.





	Summer evening

The orange light of the evening time is shining on the water surface, reflecting onto Kaoru's eyes, with the sounds of waves hitting the beach giving him the peace of mind. Even though the place is unfamiliar, Kaoru still thinks it's beautiful.

Right now, he's on an island somewhere in the south, having a summer vacation with his unitmates and another unit, fine. The island is the property of the Tenshouin zaibatsu and Kaoru thinks it's quite impressive, though his status is not completely lower than him, his family is not the type to have a private island just for vacation.

Being lost in thought, he didn't realize there was a voice calling for him from behind until the person sits down next to him.

"Hello, Kaoru-kun~"

He finally snapped out of his thought when Eichi reaches his hand out in front of him and started waving to get his attention.

"Huh, oh, what are you doing here Eichi-kun?" Kaoru asks, laughing dryly.

He did not get any answer, instead, he feels another person's hand on his own. Eichi hums as he grabs Kaoru's hand and looks out into the horizon, much like what Kaoru was doing before he was here.

"The sea is indeed beautiful, no wonder why Kaoru-kun likes looking at it" He chuckles,

"I don't get a lot of chances to go to beaches with other people, let alone going by myself, so being healthy enough to be able to come here is quite a bless~" 

Eichi smiles while his eyes are still looking at the wavering water, captivated by the sight of the evening sunset with Kaoru right next to him, holding each other's hand.

"You could've just told me, I could go with you" Kaoru looks at him, they're in a relationship, after all, just taking the other boy to the beach isn't something he can't manage to do.

"I'll keep that in mind then" 

Eichi chuckles, then goes back to being quiet again, letting the sounds of waves drown out any noises around them, soon, it's beginning two feel like they're the only people on this island.

Suddenly, Eichi speaks up

"Kaoru-kun"

"Hm?" Kaoru hums in response, before turning to face the other boy, and the next thing he realized is that there's a warm pair of lips brushing against his own.

He closes his eyes, and let Eichi does what he wants, soon, the small kiss develops into a deep one, Eichi reaches his hand up to caress the other boy's face gently.

The orange light of the sunset illuminates the sky while both of them indulge in each other, feeling like the time has stopped like it has been going on for a long while even though they're sure it was not that long.

Eichi finally pulls himself out, and was greeted with the sight of Kaoru blushing profusely trying to look away, he can't help but grin at how cute he finds Kaoru's reaction is.

"Hey, not to interrupt you two lovebirds or anything, but dinner's ready"

"S- Sakuma-san!?" Kaoru yelps in embarrassment, seeing Rei from not far away, he wonders how long has the other person been there while Eichi still keeps smiling, unbothered.

"A-Aren't you like, weak or something!?"

Rei shakes his head,

"The evening is my time, Kaoru-kun" He sighs, "I knew to send Tenshouin-kun to come to get you wasn't a good idea"

"My apologies, I simply just forgot about it~" Eichi speaks teasingly before standing, pulling Kaoru up with him.

"Now, let's go back to the hotel, shall we?"

He didn't answer and just stands up after him quietly.

"This is embarrassing..." He mumbles, covering half of his face with only one of his hands, Kaoru's not going to mention how his other hand is still in Eichi's grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: eikao please be real
> 
> This was originally going to be YuzuKao but I changed my mind and got this instead.
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
